


Collige, virgo, rosas

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Virginity, Rare Pairings, Sexy Times, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take advantage of youth and beauty, live the moment as if it was the last, enjoy life and act without remorse.ORKyoko and Celes have been a couple for a year and a half and they've wanted to get intimate for a while but none of them have ever had the gus to take the first step. It all changes when they study the "Carpe Diem" and "Collige, virgo, rosas" topics in Literature class.





	Collige, virgo, rosas

Kyoko hummed softly to herself, moving the pencil she was holding with her thumb and index fingers from left to right at a quick pace, her eyes fixed on the notes she had written down during Literature class.

 _“Carpe Diem: literary topic which consists on taking advantage of_ **_and_ ** _enjoying the present moment. It was often used in the Renaissance, Baroque period and Romanticism.”_

_“Collige, virgo, rosas: literary topic used to encourage the leverage of beauty and youth before time takes it away forever.”_

The detective closed her notebook, sighed heavily and got up.

_‘Why do I have to study topics that were created to excuse and romanticize an unstoppable and untamable need of sexual intercourse after centuries of prudishness, when I want to get intimate with Celes but fail spectacularly since I have no idea about how encounters are triggered?’_

Kyoko kicked her boots off her feet alongside with her socks and let herself fall into her bed, which was warm, thanks to the heating, and quite comfortable.

Some minutes afterwards, in which Kyoko did nothing but imagine different ways to talk about the issue at hand with her girlfriend, Celes came out of the bathroom without her hair clips, an oversized hoodie that Kyoko had given her for her birthday (which was entirely black except for a poker car, an ace if hearts, sewed down to the last detail over her heart) and a pair of trousers that didn't go beyond her knees.

“Are you done stealing my hot water?” Kyoko asked lightly, smiling at the sight of Celes —Taeko Yasuhiro— wearing something that wasn't her gothic lolita outfit for once.

Celes shrugged, twirling some strands of hair with her index finger. “It's a cold December Saturday night, I wanted to take a shower and you are the only one whose bathroom works at night…”

“Being the headmaster's daughter does have its benefits.” Kyoko teased, moving backwards to leave Celes some space.

Celes sighed, rolled her eyes dramatically but lay down in front of Kyoko and let herself be embraced by the detective nonetheless. Kyoko inhaled deeply, melting into Celes’ fragrance which was a soft mixture of lemon and roses.

“Thus being your girlfriend has various benefits and privileges as well, am I right?” Celes whispered, nuzzling subtly against Kirigiri's chest.

“You are…” Kyoko admitted. “Should I be worried about you being with me because of the benefits it may bring you?” The detective teased.

Celes moved away from her girlfriend, shock evident within her eyes.

“Of course not!”

“I know, I know… I was just teasing you.” Kyoko whispered. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much, but she didn't care.

Kyoko did loosen up when she was alone with Celes after all, and that was a good thing.

“Geez, you surely are more teasing these days.” Celes scoffed, blushing when she heard Kyoko's little chuckles.

Soon enough, a very comfortable silence fell upon them, and the only thing they did was to stare deep into each other's eyes.

“Hey… I've been wondering for some time now…” Kyoko rambled, not breaking —not daring to break— eye contact.

“Yes~?” Celes prompted, somewhat intrigued. Kyoko wasn't one who rambled, so it obviously piqued her interest.

“Would you, perhaps, want to get more intimate with me?” Kyoko asked, her face as red as Celes’ eyes.

Celes flushed red almost immediately, clearly taken off guard by that question.

“Well… I **_do_ **want to, but I don't want to rush you into such things.” The goth mumbled.

Kyoko was about to ask what did she mean by that when Celes hushed her.

“I… I know that you still are self-conscious about some things, such as your hands, and I get that. I still… I still am self-conscious about myself even after all the reassurance you've given me during our relationship, and even before we started dating. So, that's why… I just want you to be sure that it's what you want, and take it at whatever pace you find more suiting for you.” Celes explained calmly, placing some loose lavender locks behind Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko sighed and shifted closer.

“But what if I'm sure that I want it? And that I want it to be with you and only you? And… That I want it now?” Kyoko asked, her face millimeters away from Celes.

“If that’s the case, I feel honored, detective.” Celes replied as she watched Kyoko in detail.

The detective closed the distance between them, catching Celes’ lips with her own rather shyly yet gently. Decidedly, she took off her gloves as the kiss went on and threw them to her right, hoping that they’d land on her nightstand, where they did definitely not land.

“My… Someone is taking the whole ‘enjoy the present moment’ thing to the T.” Celes pointed out, a little smile plastered on her face.

“Guilty.” Kyoko joked before kissing Celes again, this time more passionately.

Over the course of the kiss, Kyoko unconsciously climbed on top of Celes. As they deepened the kiss, she felt the gambler’s hands on her body, moving down to her hips, pulling her closer to her.

“You were saying?” Kyoko asked slyly with a wide smirk on her face when they separated from each other briefly.

Celes rolled her eyes and shrugged as if she didn’t know what Kyoko was talking about. The detective let out a single chuckle and went back to business.

Heated kisses were exchanged over and over, hands exploring the other’s body while their tongues danced together to a messy and desperate rhythm.

Kyoko separated from Celes’ body for a split second to lift her girlfriend’s hoodie, but stopped herself when she saw doubt in Celes’ eyes.

“Is this okay?” She asked carefully, her hands resting on Celes’ hips.

Celes sighed and nodded. “Just… Don’t be disappointed if you don’t find whatever you are expecting to find.”

Kyoko raised her eyebrows, but grabbed the end of the hoodie and started to lift it all the way up. Seconds afterwards, Celes was laying down on the bed with only a black laced bra covering her milky chest.

There were some freckles and light brown spots spread throughout her torso. Kyoko licked her lower lip as she rested a scarred hand on Celes’ stomach, drawing circles on the skin.

“I never thought you’d have freckles or spots on your chest… I like them.” Kyoko commented, eyeing all the little brown spots that stood out due to Celes’ pale skin.

A couple of seconds afterwards, she smoothly added “I like them just as much as I like you.”

Celes flushed red for the second time, but didn’t dignify herself to come up with a response to Kyoko’s words.

Kyoko leaned in and started kissing Celes’ stomach, caressing Celes’ sides at the same time. She felt Celes relax to her touch, as if she had melted right then and there because of her touch.

The detective smiled against her skin and gave her stomach one last little kiss before she started kissing her way upwards to Celes’ chest.

It wasn’t foreplay anymore. The entire display of affection had turned into an entire different thing, most likely into an indirect way to make Celes forget about her self-consciousness… Most likely into a form of praise.

“This is better than anything I could have ever expected…” Kyoko mumbled, moving away from Celes’ torso to look at her directly into her eyes.

“Ever the flatterer…” Celes whispered, her voice two octaves lower than usual.

It was quite the sight. Celes’ short hair was a little bit messy, her cheeks were burning, her lips were slightly swollen and her breathing was somewhat uneven. Kyoko loved to see Celes in such state and to be the reason why she was like that.

“I consider myself no flatterer… But a realistic person.” Kyoko countered, caressing Celes’ cheeks softly.

Burning flesh against scarred skin. It felt so natural. It felt so right…

Celes sighed with delight, smiled sweetly, leaned in and kissed Kyoko one more time.

Right before Celes’ body fell back into the bed, Kyoko untied Celes’ bra.The gambler chuckled as they kissed and arched her back, prompting Kyoko to remove the loose piece of underwear.

“I love you…” The gambler whispered when the kisses ceased, her lips still practically together.

Kyoko smiled and took off Celes’ bra slowly from her body before murmuring “Likewise.”

The detective’s eyes dropped to Celes’ completely naked torso once more, and she immediately felt her knees going weak.

Pale breasts yet rosy nipples were the only thing that she could focus on. They weren’t big or small, just… Nice and soft-looking.

“Thirty inches?” Kyoko murmured before she kissed between Celes’ breasts, her hands caressing her sides. “Perhaps thirty-one?”

Celes chuckled and shook her head. “You’re so unbelievable...”

“Most likely thirty-one.” Kyoko stated, her tongue brushing Celes’ left nipple once she was done speaking.

The detective brought a hand to Celes’ right breast and gave it a little and gentle squeeze as she licked the left nipple a second time.

“Your body is pretty slim and fragile yet so pretty and soft…” The purplette mused in awe, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

The gambler gasped and blushed even brighter, her body tensing up slightly and unwillingly.

Kyoko started kissing Celes’ breast, avoiding the nipple every single time her lips approached the erogenous zone just as she she rubbed her thumb against Celes’ right nipple. From time to time, she bit down, action that earned gasps and, in less quantity, guttural moans from the gambler.

The detective stopped for a couple of seconds to analyze and admire Celes, whose blush had spread downwards and now reached her neck.

_“Her neck… Perhaps I should leave that for last. She has quite a sensitive neck after all...”_

“You are being quite affectionate today, huh?” Celes asked in a breathy way, her voice a bit somewhat raspy.

Kyoko smirked and gave Celes’ left nipple a chaste kiss. “But of course… I don’t really get to see what lies beyond your usual attire. Even when we have PE class you insist on wearing that black sweater, and most of the times you wear long pants or knee-high socks…”

“Oh like you’re one to talk.” Celes complained, gasping when she felt Kyoko’s teeth on her sensitive nipple, biting down slowly. Meanwhile, she squeezed somewhat hard the other nipple with her thumb and index fingers.  

After a minute of licking and biting down, Kyoko, who was feeling rather adventurous, decided to do something that she had never done before: to suckle and leave a hickey. It was something new for her, really. Celes was the one who used to leave hickeys on her neck, sometimes she even spelled her real name on her flesh as she worked on the skin somehow, so Kyoko was a newbie.

Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, she separated from Celes’ chest to admire her work. Both of the gambler’s nipples were hardened, and the right one was beginning to turn a bit red. She smiled, satisfied with what she had done, and locked eyes with Celes as her hands roamed downwards.

Celes was watching her silently, her flesh no longer pale but flaming in a way that her skin matched her red eyes, which had something shining within them that made Kyoko shiver... A mixture of appreciation, love and desire.

It only fueled her own desire, which was primal yet pure, but she kept her cool.

Her hands arrived to the waistband of Celes’ pants, and after staring Celes intensely for some seconds, she pulled it down slowly alongside with her underpants unconsciously, as she leaned in to kiss the gambler again.

The gambler didn’t even bother to dissimulate her actions, and just kicked the clothes’ remnants away when they were down her calf.

“You know…” Celes began when they pulled apart, her hands on Kyoko’s buttoned up shirt buttons. “It wouldn’t hurt if you were a little naked.” The gambler mumbled, unbuttoning the shirt slowly, her eyes fixed on Kyoko’s.

On any other day or occasion Kyoko would have opposed and snapped Celes hands away gently but firmly, but in that moment she was actually kind of eager. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she wanted Celes to see her.

When the gambler finished unbuttoning the shirt, Kyoko took it off and threw it away almost immediately.

“Sports bra? Should have seen it comin’...” Celes mused, her eyes fixed on said item. It was very… Kyoko. Red eyes travelled down for a split second before returning up instantly.

_“Kyoko’s… Built. Oh dear Satan… What beautiful abs.”_

The detective smirked. “Now, where were we?”

Celes snapped from her thoughts just to notice that Kyoko’s hands were travelling down her hips all the way to her thighs.

“Sit up.” Kyoko demanded, moving away from Celes to give her room to get up.

Celes reluctantly did as she was told and sat up. Kyoko immediately opened Celes legs and placed herself in between. Before Celes could ask what was she planning to do, Kyoko pressed against her core with one of her knees, gaining a moan from Celes, and kissed her.

The gambler’s back was pressed against the bed’s headboard, her breasts against Kyoko’s covered ones, her entire core pouding because of Kyoko’s knee, which was _casually_ pressed against and her clit and moving in tiny circles.

The kisses shortened up, but grew hotter and more passionate. Soon enough, Celes moaning airly in her mouth during the kisses.

Kyoko could feel wetness against her knee, it wasn’t abundant but it was _there_. She smirked, pressed harder and felt Celes tense up, her breath caught for a few seconds, because of the strength.

The detective’s hands shoot up to Celes’ chest again, pinching her hard nipples without a warning and enjoying the little jump that came from the gambler as an involuntary response to her teasing.

After some seconds, Kyoko moved her knee backwards and replaced it with her left hand. Her index and middle finger were welcomed by hot wetness when they caressed Celes’ folds, her thumb pushing against the sensitive nub softly.

“You’re dripping, Taeko.” Kyoko informed between kisses, her fingers lingering near her entrance. Her girlfriend didn’t respond with words, rather with actions. She bucked her hips once, subtly, but in a way that it couldn’t get pass the detective’s senses.

With a smirk, Kyoko slowly introduced her fingers inside of the gambler. The action was helped and facilitated by her girlfriend’s wetness which did nothing but move her fingers further.

Celes exhaled deeply through her nose and spread her legs slightly without even noticing.

This time, Kyoko’s curious nature came quite in handy, since the detective wanted to feel and to learn what made Celes jump, what made her moan, what made her melt into pleasure… So, she spun around her fingers, caressing Celes’ inner walls as she moved her fingers backwards and and forwards.

It was all so new, such a different sensation from everything else she had ever touched or felt, and she loved it. It didn’t help either that Celes was moaning loudly in her mouth as they kissed profusely. She felt herself grow hotter, but ignored the feeling since she was far too gone in Celes.

Celes, on the other hand, was seeing stars. Kyoko’s movements, slightly indecisive and inexperienced, were somehow precise and finding new ways to get her high on pleasure.

Kyoko separated from Celes’ lips after a while, panted for air, and lowered herself slightly just to place her mouth on Celes’ neck.

The gambler moaned, and tilted her head to the left to give more room for Kyoko to act. At the same time, she began to rock her hips at the same rhythm that the purplette’s fingers were moving. It was a slow movement at first, but it sped up as minutes passed.

Meanwhile, Kyoko made sure to kiss and lick Celes’ sensitive skin, which was covered by goosebumps. When she dared to bite down, a glorious moan tore through Celes’ lips. Said moan shook Kyoko to the core, and prompted her to bite more, to suckle and leave her mark.

The detective could feel a pulse fluttering inside her girlfriend, her walls tightening slightly against her fingers, hotness raising even more. With one last bite, and a following chaste kiss, she separated from her neck and raised to her ears.

“Please… Come undone for me, Taeko.” Kyoko requested, her thumb pressing harder against her clit and her fingers rocking in and out, her breath hot against Celes’ ear.

Kyoko didn’t know if it was her words or her actions, but soon afterwards Celes came with a loud moan and some tears of delight rolling down her cheeks. The purplette didn’t remove her fingers from her core, she kept them there, moving them in circles to help Celes to ride through her orgasm.

“Fuck…” Celes muttered as she tried to regain her breath and somewhat her composure.

Not even in her best and most perfect fantasies had she imagined that her first time would be so… Outstanding.

Kyoko was about to ask her something, or say something cocky, but Celes stopped her with an abrupt kiss. She grabbed Kyoko’s waist with all the strength she could muster and swapped their positions with a little bit of effort but without any problem.

She removed her arms from her waist and placed them on Kyoko’s legs, which were somewhat “nude” since the detective was only wearing her skirt.

“Allow me to make it up to you…” Celes purred, her eyes going from Kyoko’s eyes to her toned stomach various times, what made Kyoko smile.

“There’s no need to if you’re tired,” the detective stated, licking her lips as she watched Celes crawl over her, her hands moving slowly towards her thighs.

“Believe me… I’ve never felt _this_ feisty.” Celes reassured, sliding her hands underneath Kyoko's skirt before kissing her.

The detective let herself feel everything and anything at the same time for once. She allowed herself to feel Celes’ soft and swollen lips on hers, her tongue darting out slyly yet slightly to tease, her teeth biting down her lower lip before deepening the kiss. She allowed herself to feel Celes’ hands on her legs, which were caressing their way to her hips, most probably to unbutton her skirt from the inside. She allowed herself to feel Celes’ hot breath and high body temperature when their bodies pressed against one another.

 _“I knew she’d unbutton my skirt like that… She really likes to be eccentric, huh?”_ Kyoko thought when she felt her skirt going loose on her waist.

Celes wasn’t one to waste her time in trifles, so she pushed the skirt downwards and removed it quite quickly. She looked at Kyoko, who was only covered by her underwear.

“Dear Satan… I should have imagined that you’d be built, you are a detective after all… You need to be capable to defend yourself if needed, but I didn’t… You’re toned, but it’s subtle.” Celes whispered, placing her fingertips on Kyoko’s somewhat visible abs and then moving them down slowly, short nails scratching softly the skin. “It drives me mad.”

Kyoko chuckled slightly, her eyes fluttering close when Celes moved to kiss her stomach just like she had done to her before.

“You never cease to amaze me… Always so full of surprises.” Celes mumbled, her breath hot against her skin, her nails buried on her sides.

Celes kissed her way up till Kyoko’s bra. What she did next, took Kyoko by surprise: Celes completely ignored her chest, skipped it even, and continued kissing upwards from her collarbones to her neck.

“I want you to feel infinity with me.” Celes muttered against her neck, kissing it entirely, not leaving an ounce of skin untouched.

Seconds after, the gambler darted out her tongue once more and licked Kyoko’s neck, hot saliva against flushed skin. Soon enough, Kyoko felt teeth biting down her flesh in small proportions. The detective bit her lower lip and shivered in delight and anticipation, knowing what her girlfriend was up to.

How Celes was able to write her name flawlessly on her flesh through lovebites was something that Kyoko would never understand, but oh how she loved it when she did so.

Celes usually did it whenever she was jealous because someone else had tried to propose or flirt with Kyoko, but that time… That time was to make her feel pleasure, to make her feel loved, to remind her that she was there at her disposition, that she wasn’t alone.

Kyoko arched her back when Celes bit down rather hard, and it was then that she felt it, the back of her bra going loose.

“Clever.” Kyoko praised, enjoying the feeling of Celes’ hands all over her as the gambler removed the item of cloth.

“I know.” Celes said quite cockily, smiling against her neck before kissing it one last time.

Celes’ smile grew wider when she stared at Kyoko’s naked chest.

_“Huh, we must have similar measures…”_

She placed a hand over Kyoko’s left breast and chuckled as she brushed the nipple with her thumb.

“I knew your nipples were hard…” Celes singsang before leaning in and kissing Kyoko’s bare chest over and over.

“How?” Kyoko wondered.

“Felt it when your breasts were again mine before… That’s the thing about sports bras… Hardened nips are easier to feel.”

Kyoko flushed red, tilted her head to one of her sides, and said nothing.

Celes laughed and kept kissing her body, biting here and then from time to time, marking her chest as well, except that this time she didn’t bother to write her name. She eventually stopped, just to admire her work of art.

“Your skin is so smooth… I could kiss and touch it forever.” Celes admitted, looking up to Kyoko’s face. “Look at me, Kyoko.” She begged.

The detective only tilted her head further, which prompted Celes to take desperate measures.

The gambler licked her lips before taking in a breast to her mouth, biting it down as she separated from it. Seconds afterwards, her teeth found the sensitive and hardened skin, and she bit harder for a split second.

When she left the breast free, an audible ‘pop’ echoing through the room, and looked up she found Kyoko staring down at her with her cheeks red and a scarred hand covering her mouth, her teeth biting down her thumb.

“There’s nothing wrong about moaning, y’know?” Celes teased, her eyes and smile soft. She reached one of her hands and removed Kyoko’s, still grinning. “Let me hear you.”

Kyoko nodded, arousal stirring up inside her. If she had covered her mouth it was because she didn’t want to moan, she didn’t want the fun to stop so soon, she wanted Celes to keep on going more time… But who was she trying to fool? She was already wet from before, and excitement hadn’t left her body in any moment since she had first heard Celes moan.

The gambler chuckled and focused her attention on Kyoko’s crotch, which still was covered by her lilac underpants.

_“They’re wet… Oh how the tables have turned, detective.”_

A quick look at Kyoko, who nodded wordlessly, and the panties were off in record time. They were in the same position than before… Well, almost. Celes was slightly away from her, and there was a little smirk on her face.

“Lie down and place your legs on my shoulders, please.” Celes said out of nowhere.

Kyoko raised her eyebrows and looked at her quizzically, but Celes just kissed her forehead and repeated herself.

“Just do what I said… Trust me, I want to try something.” The gambler reassured, her hands caressing Kyoko’s sides as if she was trying to persuade her.

Kyoko sighed. They both moved and lay down. Kyoko lifted her legs and placing them tentatively on her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Good girl.” Celes praised, leaning in to Kyoko’s bare core. The detective gasped when she realized what exactly Celes was planning to do.

Before she could protest, the gambler had already brushed her clit with her tongue once. It had been a quick lick, mostly to get familiar with everything.

Once she was confident enough, she resumed her moves. Her tongue brushed against her clit almost innocently yet subtly eagerly, as if Celes was licking her favorite ice cream. To make things worse, Celes was burying her nails on her skin over and over again, and while other people would have found it unsettling and painful, Kyoko liked it.

“Oh Taeko.” Kyoko whispered, pressing her head against the headboard as she moaned.

Celes smiled and decided to go with the grand finale. She raised Kyoko’s body slightly, inhaled deeply and introduced her tongue inside her core.

Kyoko’s entire body shook. Celes’ hot breath and saliva, her tongue exploring her… And one of her hands had left her leg and had began brushing her thumb.

The detective really didn’t want it to end there, but she knew that she was soon going to come undone too due to the unbearable arousal she was feeling.

“Fuck, Tae—” Kyoko couldn’t even finish whatever she was going to say, thanks to Celes’ fastened movements.

The detective came, feeling rather reluctant within the spasms her body gave. Celes separated from her, licking her lips and cleaning the cum that dripped from her lips and chin, as she watched Kyoko intensely.

She crawled on top of her again, but she lay down beside her instead of staying over her.

 _“Cute.”_ She thought as she watched Kyoko trying to come down her high, her torso covered by hickeys, “Taeko” spelled on her neck and her cheeks flushing red.

A minute or two afterwards, Kyoko moved around and stared at her with a pleased yet sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry, I wanted to last longer but…” Celes placed her right index finger over her lips and shook her head.

“It was your first time, it’s fine… ‘sides, you were aroused from before so it makes sense.” Celes said, a casual smirk on her face.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing that she couldn’t argue against her girlfriend.

“Now, miss little “Let’s enjoy the present moment”, why don’t you come and take a shower with me?” Celes suggested, a fine eyebrow raised.

Kyoko wanted to ask her if she was really going to take another shower when she had taken one before their intimacy, but she wasn’t going to be the one to ruin the good mood and atmosphere.

“Of course… I’d do anything with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry if this isn't good or entirely "real", I'm not a professional and smut is not my forte.  
> Second, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
